


Un bravo ragazzo

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, Under revision, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-30
Updated: 2006-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In un Giappone che cambia e fa della musica il vessillo di una rivoluzione culturale in atto, una padre e un figlio possono anche dimenticare i giorni in cui andavano a pescare insieme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un bravo ragazzo

Fictional Dream © 2006 (30 agosto 2006)  
I La:sadie’s-Dir en grey (Tooru “Kyo” Niimura - vocalist/Kaoru Niikura - prima chitarra e leader/Daisuke “Die” Andou - seconda chitarra e chorus/Toshimasa “Toshiya” Hara - Basso [nei La:sadie’s, Kisaki]/Shinya Terachi - batteria e percussioni) sono uno dei più famosi gruppi di musica hard rock/visual-kei giapponese.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con i succitati artisti alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/119/un-bravo-ragazzo)).

*****

 _Nel suo realismo senza speranza mi aveva sempre ricordato – meglio: amichevolmente consigliato – di restare con i piedi ben piantati in terra.  
Non ho mai capito se lo facesse perché stavo crescendo (tanto. Suppongo troppo per i suoi gusti), perché voleva proteggermi o perché gli sarebbe piaciuto contaminarmi con quel suo cinismo così disperato, a tratti.   
Così perbene.   
In Giappone è qualcosa che conta davvero: essere perbene.   
Essere come tutti gli altri.   
Mi dibattevo tra le maglie del rispetto e del desiderio: chiedevo d’essere solo me stesso. Soprattutto mi domandavo se non sarebbe stato meglio nascere donna a quel punto: almeno nessuno avrebbe confidato abbastanza nella mia intelligenza da prendermi sul serio. Forse sarei stato un po’ più libero.   
Per la verità, poi, le ragazze che conoscevo non erano per niente stupide: erano molto più pronte di me a non chinare la testa e a non farsi ingabbiare in un ruolo. O forse non avevano un padre come il mio: perbene e attento e severo.   
Proprio come un buon giapponese.   
Tutte le volte in cui la sua voce mi richiamava all’ordine  - Hara Toshimasa: mi chiamava così. Come avrebbe fatto un professore di liceo – qualcosa di freddo mi scivolava lungo la schiena: gli volevo bene e lo rispettavo. In un certo senso non avrei mai saputo come scusarmi per non essere perfetto. Per essere invece tanto lontano dal figlio che forse voleva: ero troppo alto e non tenevo i piedi ben piantati in terra. In quello stesso periodo non ero il solo ad avere quel problema, ma da ragazzi si è abbastanza egoisti da credersi unici. Probabilmente anche mio padre pensava fosse l’ennesima disgrazia abbattutasi sulla nostra famiglia avere un figlio che si era del tutto bevuto il cervello.   
Un figlio che, da un giorno all’altro, si era messo a fare il musicista.   
Un figlio che giocava con il taglio e cucito e voleva fare il designer o lo stilista.   
Per la verità credo non nutrisse particolari speranze in me da quando mi aveva visto giocare con la figlia della vicina. Avevo tre o quattro anni e non mi sembrava spaventoso inginocchiarmi a terra, con una bambola in mano da vestire e da pettinare. Era divertente e innocuo. Avevo tra le gambe una piccola coda che mancava alla mia amichetta: al più pensavo di dover essere gentile per compensare la disgrazia che l’aveva colpita. Per la prima volta in vita mia – la prima, beninteso. Non l’ultima – capii fisicamente il significato della parola ‘ceffone’. Evidentemente un giapponese perbene faceva discriminazioni sulla base del contenuto delle mutandine: era bene me lo ficcassi in testa da subito. Per quanto rispetto nutrissi nei suoi confronti, non ero del tutto persuaso di quelle ragioni.   
Della scuola imparai così a inghiottire le ipocrisie di facciata per godermi il resto: potevo cioè giocare quanto volevo con le mie piccole amiche.   
I colori di quei giorni – non so perché, ma non ne resta che un rosso acceso, autunnale – sono sbiaditi con una facilità sorprendente, sommandosi alle consapevolezze che, un centimetro dopo l’altro, avrebbero dovuto separarmi dal bambino che ero.   
Forse ero troppo alto perché mi dessero fastidio, oppure non erano ancora del tutto convinti che non fossi una donna: mio padre nicchiava, ma nel suo cuore credo temesse non fossi normale come voleva. A furia di trastullarmi con le femmine, cioè, ne fossi stato contaminato.   
Hara Toshimasa, cresci.   
Hara Toshimasa, tieni gli occhi aperti.   
Era il suo modo per proteggermi dalla vita e spaventarmi con il tono della sua voce: perché gli volevo bene e al contempo sapevo che non sarei mai stato come lui. E come voleva. Forse una sua copia obbediente e perfetta come un automa. Capita. A tratti ti viene da pensare sia quello che cerca un genitore e tu non puoi fargliene una colpa.   
Crescendo, in ogni caso, avevo perso un po’ di paura e un po’ di pudore: anche se arrivava uno schiaffo e gli occhi mi bruciavano, poco alla volta, realizzavo che sarebbe finita. In un modo o nell’altro, cioè, avrei smesso di essere solo un figlio.   
Solo Hara Toshimasa.   
A dire la verità, forse per il modo in cui era stato sempre pronunciato, cominciai a non riconoscermi neppure in quel nome, che mi faceva scattare sull’attenti persino quando mi ripromettevo di fingere indifferenza.   
Sulla scena underground di Nagano e poi con i Gosick ero Toshiya. Molti erano convinti fossi una donna: se ero in vena di giocare, non aprivo bocca e mi tenevo stretto l’equivoco. Era qualcosa che mi riportava indietro ai giorni rossi e dorati che avrei dovuto dimenticare. Non ero il solo cui accadesse: nelle visual-kei era piuttosto la regola. Più somigliavi a una donna, poi – a una bella donna – più ti guardavano. Suonavo il basso per un equivoco talmente stupido da suonare imbarazzante: mentre c’era chi lo sceglieva per il fatto fosse uno strumento difficile e da virtuosi, pensai di dedicarmici perché aveva meno corde di una chitarra. Ergo – nella mia visione distorta della sua cassa armonica – doveva essere pure più facile da suonare. A furia di impazzire su ogni arpeggio, però, ero diventato bravo (o così dicevano). Per mio padre mi ero montato la testa e avrei dovuto pensare a un lavoro vero. Per mio padre, cioè, un giapponese perbene non rientrava alle cinque del mattino con le guance ancora rigate da un eyeliner di poco prezzo, che colava con il sudore sotto i faretti dozzinali di una brutta live-house.   
In quei momenti, però, quando Hara Toshimasa era Toshiya, inguainato di pelle ed esposto allo sguardo ammirato di qualcuno che non pensava al contenuto delle mutande e agli stereotipi conseguenti, quanto a quel che suggeriva un basso, trovavo un posto nel mondo che avevo cercato. Ero un pesce colorato in un acquario pieno di miei simili: oltre i bordi, privo dell’ossigeno dell’unico luogo mi appartenesse davvero, sarei morto soffocato. Soprattutto, poi, non ero solo e non ero diverso: ero uno tra i tanti, entro il metro di una normalità che ci eravamo inventati tutti. Tutti quanti: forse stanchi di sentirci dire che eravamo quelli sbagliati.   
Avevo diciannove anni la prima volta in cui sentii parlare dei La:Sadie’s. Il mio era un mondo di voci, di note, di passaparola: dicevano che il cantante aveva una voce più alta di quella di Kiyoharu dei Kuroyume. Persino il sottoscritto – che nei sogni credeva eccome – pensò fosse la solita esagerazione con cui le band indie tentano di darsi un tono. C’era sempre uno che cantava come Kiyoharu, come Baki o come Morrie. C’era sempre uno che suonava la chitarra come hide o la batteria come Yoshiki. C’era sempre qualcuno, insomma, che somigliava a qualcun altro, e poi non diventava davvero nessuno.   
Be’, non era del tutto vero. C’era anche chi cantava come Baki e come Morrie, per diventare poi molto più famoso, e riempire il Budokan fino all’ultima rastrelliera.   
Al tempo stesso il passaparola ha qualcosa di attraente e unico: ti costringe a guardarti intorno. Se non a fidarti, a pensare che potresti conoscere qualcuno piuttosto interessante.   
Fu esattamente quello che capitò.   
Era il tipo più truce avessi mai incontrato – io, che pure trascinavo il mio basso tra soggetti che mio padre non avrebbe certo detto raccomandabili. Non era tanto il suo aspetto a farti tremare, quanto la sua aura: era quel genere di ragazzo che il buonsenso ti consiglia di evitare. Non potrei dire fosse simile a quei bulli che ti pestano nel ballatoio di un liceo: quelli sono seccature, non spaventosi. Forse la sensazione più vicina al mio disagio era il brivido che mi correva lungo la schiena, quando mio padre mi chiamava Toshimasa.   
Hara Toshimasa.   
Trasudava la più sfacciata sicurezza avessi mai visto, senza muovere un solo muscolo del viso. Aveva i capelli lunghi, tinti di un colore improbabile, e abiti adatti a un lugubre straccione, come avrebbe detto un giapponese perbene: eppure non c’era niente di ambiguo nella sua mascella dura e squadrata e nel naso deciso, mezzo nascosto da una frangia che avrebbe pacificato mio padre con quella che pensava fosse l’indecenza dei miei capelli. Un pomo d’Adamo prominente e una corporatura sottile eppure stagna, decisamente ben piantata in terra, completavano il profilo di un chitarrista sconosciuto, che si aggirava tra le transenne del parco in cui dovevamo suonare – una jam session indie, di quelle in cui speri sempre qualcuno ti noti. Qualcuno che sia quello giusto, almeno – quasi già ne fosse il padrone. Non riuscivo a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, anche se avevo il terrore lo realizzasse e mi apostrofasse come quello che ero: uno sfacciato importuno. Non a caso, quando lo vidi puntare deciso nella mia direzione, con quella sua espressione impenetrabile e la sua aura nera, mi dissi da solo: ‘D’accordo, Hara Toshimasa, se ancora non ci ha pensato tuo padre, stavolta qualcuno ti farà davvero il culo’.   
Non era carino da dire, ma sembrava il tipo a cui sarebbe riuscito benissimo e senza pagare uno yen.   
‘Scusa, accendi?’ mi disse invece, con un accento che non era quello delle mie parti. Mild Seven Light, pensai. Come dettaglio mi sembrava più rassicurante che se avesse estratto una Lucky Strike, anche se non c’era nessuna valida ragione per dirlo. Tirò una lunga boccata soddisfatto, prima di guardarsi intorno e chiedermi a bruciapelo – senza realizzare deglutissi in modo pietoso e non vedessi l’ora di togliermelo di torno – ‘Sai chi comanda, qui? Chi è che ha organizzato tutto?’. Gli indicai i responsabili del campo con un cenno secco. Non avevo fretta di trattenerlo, ma neppure riuscivo a lasciarlo andare del tutto. Non avevo mai incontrato un musicista simile: uno che fosse già così quadrato sicuro determinato fin dagli esordi.   
E non per posa, di quello ero sicuro.   
Ne ebbi la prova poco dopo, quando davvero avvicinò uno dei produttori annoiati che seguiva la scaletta delle entrate. Non era alto come me, ma aveva una statura significativa per un giapponese e quello sguardo che avrebbe sciolto pure le nevi del Fuji. Eppure la paura lasciò spazio a un’ammirazione profonda, quando lo sentii scandire – una voce gelida, controllata persino nella rabbia – ‘Non ci sottovalutate. Noi diventeremo davvero famosi’. Un ragazzo alto e massiccio, dai lunghi capelli di un rosso acceso, lo afferrò per un braccio. ‘Non ti scaldare, Kao, che poi Kisaki s’incazza.’   
Si chiamava Kaoru. Kaoru Niikura. La sua tecnica di chitarra era sorprendente, ma non valeva la potenza della sua personalità. Ti intimidiva senza dirti nulla. La musica poteva sfiorarlo e solo con il suo permesso, perché era lui a darle vita. Non era la sola luce, in ogni caso, tra faretti scalcinati: i La:sadie’s avevano davvero qualcosa di speciale.   
Tutta Nagano, sentendoli suonare, se ne accorse. Anche quel loro cantante strambo, nei fatti, padroneggiava uno strumento miracoloso: la sua voce possedeva arpeggi indimenticabili. Ero intimidito al pensiero toccasse poi a me rivelarmi per quello che ero, ma anche grato per la lezione che mi avevano impartito.   
Poi, con calma, avrei tentato di rimorchiare la loro batterista.   
Il destino non è mai lineare e a volte ho il sospetto che si diverta con poco.   
Stavo riponendo il basso, quando qualcuno mi batté sulla spalla. Questa volta aveva una t-shirt anonima, un paio di jeans e, sotto la frangia troppo lunga, un paio di occhiali da vista, ma la sua aura potente era rimasta immutata.   
‘Sei bravo, anche se il tuo gruppo non è granché. Bevi qualcosa con noi?’ mi disse con quella sicurezza che sentivo ora serpeggiare sulla mia pelle, come una corrente irresistibile. Non era il tipo abituato a sentirsi dire di no e, se anche fosse capitato, avrebbe inteso quel no a modo suo. Come un assenso, cioè: o qualcosa di prossimo.   
Fu una serata strana e memorabile insieme, anche se la loro batterista era un ragazzo.   
‘Lo so che è difficile crederlo con quel musetto, ma ci sono cascato anch’io’ rise Die, la loro seconda chitarra.   
‘Certo, stronzo. Per te basta che uno respira’ fu il commento alquanto seccato di Shinya, tanto androgino che l’avrei quasi presentato a mio padre per fargli capire che non ero poi l’unico figlio imbarazzante al mondo. Kisaki, il loro bassista, era troppo silenzioso per essere il leader: per quanto poco li conoscessi, cioè, avevo già captato come la corrente dell’ordine e del potere si avvolgesse piuttosto attorno a Niikura. Sul momento, in ogni caso, non me ne preoccupai: mi sentivo bene, immerso sino all’ultima cellula in un’atmosfera che mi apparteneva e mi infondeva una straordinaria sicurezza. L’unico rimpianto era pensare che ci saremmo persi di vista, perché il mondo delle note, a tratti, non lasciava che un’eco impalpabile anche dei sentimenti migliori.   
Mi sbagliavo, però.   
Tornai a casa che erano le sei e mezza del mattino. Mio padre, in giacca e cravatta come ogni giapponese perbene, depose la colazione per darmi uno schiaffo più forte del solito, senza una sola parola. Senza neppure chiedermi dove fossi stato. Avrei voluto raccontargli la soddisfazione della notte appena passata, ma non avrebbe capito. Non era cattivo, ma per certi versi era quasi fosse sordo e cieco, come altri adulti già incasellati in una routine grigia, cioè, rifiutava di considerare un mondo che non fosse monotono e uniforme.   
Rosso, magari, come i capelli di un chitarrista di passaggio.   
Non sentii il dolore, né l’umiliazione: ero ancora pieno della forza che avevo assorbito sul palco. Ne avrei desiderata ancora. E ancora. E ancora.   
Nel gennaio del millenovecentonovantasette, Kisaki abbandonò i La:sadie’s. Poco meno di un mese più tardi – quando neppure ricordavo di avergli dato il mio numero – Niikura mi chiamò. ‘Ciao, sono Kao. Ti ricordi di me?’ Gli mancava un bassista per conquistare il mondo: quanto a me, non vedevo l’ora di essere conquistato. Tutto qua.  
   
_ “Oh, cazzo! È lui! È proprio lui!” aveva rantolato Die, mentre tentava di asciugarsi quelle lacrime troppo ilari che, al dunque, avrebbero rischiato di denunciarlo.   
Shinya gli aveva strappato di mano un foglietto spiegazzato, concedendosi un secondo per capire e molto meno per soffocare una ridarella contagiosa. Kyo, recitando come al solito nel suo tono più tragico, aveva liquidato l’intera questione con un “Ti ucciderà. E sarà anche molto doloroso” che Toshiya non aveva alcuna ragione di credere non potesse contenere una qualche verità fondamentale, perché da quando i Dir en Grey erano stati fondati non aveva ancora trascorso abbastanza tempo con Kaoru da comprendere quanto solido fosse il suo senso dell’umorismo. Sospettava in ogni caso fosse più prudente che le sue caricature – soprattutto se concentrate su di un leader carismatico almeno quanto terrificante – restassero occultate tra i tabs del basso.  
Un pugno di giorni e non aveva ancora memorizzato in modo abbastanza efficace le tracce dell’album cui avrebbe dovuto dar voce, offrendo i propri arpeggi alla formidabile cattedrale sonora che quei quattro avevano allestito prima ancora di reclutarlo: per quanto difficile fosse pronosticarsi un futuro, Toshiya era convinto di aver seguito una corrente favorevole. Un feeling immediato e totale, che la consapevolezza dei rispettivi limiti non era in grado di minare, e il sentimento profondo di una missione che nessun altro aveva scelto di assolvere – _Basta con le canzoni d’amore. Dove cazzo è l’amore qui intorno? Voi lo vedete?_ provocava il prophet dal palco. E aveva ragione – gli bastavano a tollerare la noia dei lunghi viaggi in treno, delle prove in studi scalcinati, dei trasferimenti continui.  
Le dita contro ogni corda del basso, a limarne la voce più modulata e profonda, Toshiya si sentiva ovunque a casa e credeva in quel che concorreva a creare. I testi di Kyo erano crudeli, erano difficili: erano poesia. Tutte le sue sensazioni ribelli e trattenute, frustrate da un’educazione asfissiante e da un Paese più opprimente ancora, trovavano infine una voce. In poco più di un metro e mezzo di carne c’era l’oracolo che avrebbe svegliato il Giappone. Se l’amore non era da nessuna parte, se ovunque non c’erano che catene, se l’esistere quotidiano non era che una lunghissima apnea senza scopo, da qualche parte qualcuno avrebbe smesso di sentirsi solo, perché la sua lotta angosciosa per la vita sarebbe esplosa nelle note di un inno collettivo.  
Toshiya voleva entrare nelle corde di quella melodia.  
A prezzo di tutto.  
A prezzo della sua stessa libertà.  
Tornare a casa dopo qualche giorno di assenza gli procurava sempre una strana sensazione, quasi la gioia persino un po’ ansiosa del rientro si fondesse al timore di inciampare in quella che poteva essere l’unica realtà possibile: le catene dell’intransigenza paterna. Per un poco, forse vedendo nel basso un hobby meno pericoloso di quelli che sapevano attrarre ragazzetti come lui, suo padre aveva nicchiato. Non aveva smesso di ricordargli come fosse fatto un giapponese perbene, stilando una teoria di nomi di vecchi compagni o conoscenze superficiali ch’erano approdati da qualche parte.  
Toshimasa, invece, che aveva già vent’anni, cosa pensava di fare?   
Toshiya meditava una risposta che non sarebbe piaciuta a nessuno. Cominciava con un atto di ribellione neppure molto originale – Kyo si chiamava Toru, per dire. Ed era davvero un bambino quando si era ribattezzato da solo – ‘ _Non mi chiamo Toshimasa. Adesso sono Toshiya_ ’ e proseguiva  con una tirata sul valore della musica. Un valore vitale e sentimentale. Ovviamente tutto era perfetto solo nei suoi sogni, in cui ciarlava con la sicurezza di Die e il gelido controllo di Kaoru: fantasie in cui l’aura potente che l’aveva convinto fino in fondo della bontà del suo sogno diveniva la sua e vinceva ogni resistenza. In concreto non sapeva come raccontarsi a chi l’aveva generato e mantenuto per due decadi senza sentirsi indegno o schiacciato. A tratti Toshiya si chiedeva se il problema non fosse proprio l’esser nato giapponese. Fosse stato inglese o tedesco, chissà? Magari nessuno avrebbe sindacato sulla libertà di sognare e di illudersi. Kyo, però, in qualche modo gli suggeriva di stare in guardia: lo faceva proprio nelle sue canzoni disperate, che non se la prendevano con nessuno in particolare, se non con un colosso che abbracciava il mondo intero ed era la stessa società che avrebbe guardato sempre troppo l’ostrica per accorgersi della perla.  
Kyo era un lottatore ed un profeta. Kaoru, un pilota Gundam e uno stratega. Die era un giullare di corte troppo intelligente per non raggirarti. Un Rigoletto di quasi centottanta centimetri, dai capelli rosso fuoco come la sua energia. Shinya era una specie di Gioconda che ti fregava anche solo con la sua apparente imperturbabilità. Toshiya, troppo scoperto, eppure chiuso negli egoismi di un piccolo acquario sognato, forse avrebbe dovuto crescere e accorgersi che senza una maschera la carne era vulnerabile e avrebbe sanguinato con ridicola facilità.  
“Ho rimediato un paio di serate per il fine settimana” aveva scandito laconico Kaoru, mentre Toshiya faceva scivolare tra le dita di Die un bigliettino in cui lo ritraeva con un mitra al posto della solita Mild Seven. “Il posto è un po’ fuori mano, ma c’è abbastanza spazio per raccogliere un po’ di gente. E… Che avete da ridere voi due?” Toshiya era sussultato, liquidando il grugnito con un cenno vago. “Niente. Niente. Dove dormiamo?” Kaoru aveva lanciato un’occhiata piuttosto significativa all’altro chitarrista, riducendolo al silenzio. “Per terra. Procuratevi un sacco a pelo, anzi. Non siete mai stati in campeggio?”  
  
“Quello è proprio un criminale di guerra” aveva borbottato Die, mentre lo accompagnava alla stazione di Osaka. Prima o poi avrebbe dovuto prendere in considerazione l’ipotesi di trasferirsi, ma i soldi erano ancora un miraggio piuttosto lontano per farne il potenziale veicolo di una qualche indipendenza. Toshiya aveva riso, con una complicità senza malizia e con la spontaneità che non era mai stato in grado di soffocare. Era vero: Kaoru era imperativo in modo inquietante, ma possedeva anche lo stile di chi non si sarebbe fermato davanti a nulla, perché al dunque la sua legge interiore dominava gli eventi senza esserne mai schiacciata. Aveva trattenuto in sé la profonda sensazione di benessere che le prove sapevano comunicargli finché non era stato in casa. Sul momento non c’erano state né recriminazioni né rampogne. In qualche modo si era preparato a ricevere almeno la manesca disapprovazione paterna, ma poteva darsi un po’ di buonsenso fosse trapelato nelle maniere spicce e grette di chi credeva ancora alla logica della pura e semplice prevaricazione.  
Aveva ascoltato un po’ di musica, riposto il basso e realizzato di dover sostituire almeno un paio di corde, usurate da un uso e un abuso sconsiderato, da che si era trovato tra le mani le composizioni di Niikura. Solo in un secondo tempo l’idea del campeggio l’aveva raggiunto, come una specie di pensiero strambo e felice.  
Campeggio.  
Poco ma sicuro, in mancanza di soldi, Kaoru li avrebbe fatti dormire sulla spianata del concerto. Era da lui: lo stesso che era riuscito a far credere ai suoi d’esser diventato castano per il cloro della piscina, quando sarebbe annegato in due centimetri di pozzanghera.  
Era ancora intento a frugare nel ciarpame del garage, alla ricerca di quelli che potevano essere i residui di un’infanzia non troppo lontana, quando suo padre gli si era materializzato alle spalle. “Cosa stai facendo, Toshimasa?” Era trasalito senza volerlo: sussultando, anzi, come un ladro colto in flagranza di reato, per quanto pure quella fosse casa sua.  
Soprattutto fosse la sua vita.   
“Ho bisogno di un sacco a pelo. Venerdì parto per…” Gli era arrivato così il primo ceffone: una sferzata violenta e precisa, che l’aveva lasciato attonito come mai prima. “Ma che…” Un altro schiaffo, seguito da una tempesta di parole. “Non vai da nessuna parte. È ora di finirla, Toshimasa. Non sei più un bambino. È ora che ti assumi le tue responsabilità e diventi…” Qualcosa del coraggio di Kyo e della fierezza con cui aveva sentito parlare Kaoru quel giorno doveva averlo posseduto, permettendogli di tradurre in parole l’ansia convulsa e sconfitta che l’aveva devastato sino a quel momento.   
“Un giapponese perbene? Come te?”   
Era stato un errore tattico: l’aveva capito dal guizzo d’odio puro che aveva colto in un genitore severo e intransigente, eppure giusto e persino affettuoso, a tratti, malgrado quel suo modo così ottuso di crescerlo e torturarlo, custodendolo come un fiore ormai reciso e dunque destinato a morire.  
Per la prima volta, con una qualche ragione, Toshimasa aveva avuto paura.  
Sarebbe stata comunque l’ultima della sua vita.  
   
La telefonata l’aveva raggiunto nel cuore della notte. Poco ma sicuro una delle sue sorelle si sarebbe svegliata e l’indomani l’avrebbe denunciato al plotone domestico. Poco ma sicuro il suo karma doveva avere qualche grave difetto genetico se, malgrado una casa piena di femmine, si era quasi preso una cotta per un maschio del Kansai. Daisuke – o meglio Die, come preferiva esser chiamato, pure se in inglese era non un nick name molto carino – aveva sollevato la cornetta con la voce ancora impastata di sonno, sperando il leader non avesse avuto una pensata di _addestramento_ delle sue alle quattro del mattino, o si sarebbe davvero iscritto alla Todai come il suo curriculum gli avrebbe permesso, mandando a cagare Niikura e la sua aura da demone distruttore. L’aveva raggiunto un pigolio strozzato, come una specie di preghiera cupa, che il silenzio della notte rendeva ancora più sinistra e incomprensibile. Il sonno l’aveva abbandonato all’istante, come aveva riconosciuto il proprietario di quella voce lontana.   
“Toshiya? Ma che cazzo di scherzi fai?”  
Ed era caduta la linea.   
Die aveva grugnito una specie di trattenuta bestemmia, rivoltandosi tante volte tra le lenzuola da finire quasi strangolato, ma non ritrovando neppure la speranza di chiudere di nuovo gli occhi. Poteva essere uno scherzo: e a quel punto l’avrebbe punito in modo esemplare – magari intaccandogli tutte le corde del basso per il gusto di vedergliele esplodere in faccia al primo o al secondo arpeggio. Ma poteva pure darsi si trovasse in qualcuno di quei casini in cui, chissà perché, pensi che a convincere gli amici ti farai meno male – e non era mai così.  
Oltre la sua propensione a scherzare anche molto oltre il consentito, Die si era ritrovato un cervello che – come belava sempre sua nonna – era un peccato sprecare morendo di fame. Francamente non aveva mai capito da cosa la vecchia traesse simili conclusioni, tanto più che era nato almeno trent’anni dopo l’ultima guerra utile per affamare i giapponesi, ma sapeva pure come meningi ben lubrificate potessero tornare utili nella musica, qualche volta, non meno che in un cubicolo da sarariman. Certo: non aveva la pretesa di spaventare nessuno e fare di conseguenza il leader, ma due parole in confidenza a Kaoru avrebbero oliato non poco la via della verità. Sicché l’indomani si era arrischiato nell’impresa più pericolosa del mondo: svegliare Niikura.  
Qualche demone celeste doveva averlo assistito, perché il leader aveva già aperto gli occhi su quell’universo che ambiva a dominare in preda a un inquietante raptus compositivo.  
“Kao? C’è uno spostato dei tuoi!” era stata la generosa introduzione che gli aveva concesso uno dei fratelli Niikura, prima di grattarsi lo scroto davanti ai suoi capelli rossi e a un trench nero degno di un film dell’orrore o di un maniaco al parco – come aveva suggerito la più piccola delle sue sorelle.   
Kaoru aveva allontanato il muso dai tabs per squadrarlo interrogativo. “Be’? Ci hai provato con Shinya, ti è andata bene e volevi dirmelo? Guarda che sono cazzi vostri. Il mio non ve lo presto.”   
Ed era tornato serafico a imbrattare di note qualunque superficie disponibile.  
Die aveva pensato con inquietudine che forse Kisaki aveva ragione: Kaoru era un malato di onnipotenza, monomaniaco e pure parecchio rompicoglioni. In più, con quell’aura maligna, era pure probabile fosse un oni dell’Inferno in vacanza. Restava il fatto fosse pure l’unico che, se lucido, sapeva oliare la vita fino a trasformare le salite in discese.   
“Molto spiritoso. In quante lingue dovrò ripeterti che era notte, era truccato e che il suo stacco di coscia era meglio di quelli di casa mia? E poi che c’entra! Volevo solo dirti che stanotte ho ricevuto una telefonata strana.”  
Kaoru aveva alzato un sopracciglio e grugnito “Uh?”   
“Toshiya. Stava piangendo. Mormorava cose strane tipo ‘ _vuole ammazzarmi_ ’ e…”  
Kaoru aveva posato la matita con un gesto tanto secco che quel semplice suono era risuonato con la nettezza di una fucilata.   
“Die, se è uno scherzo dei tuoi sei carne morta. Chiaro?” Il chitarrista aveva deglutito, arretrando di un metro buono, benché staccasse l’altro di quasi dieci centimetri. Nessuno aveva mai visto Kaoru davvero arrabbiato: ora Die sapeva pure perché fosse meglio evitarlo.   
“No… No… Non sto giocando… Io.”   
“Mi ha detto che il padre è un tipo tosto. Uno di quelli che rompe parecchio e non molla l’osso. Speriamo solo non ci sia andato troppo pesante e l’abbia pure rotto, stavolta” aveva scandito tetro Kaoru.   
Die era rimasto in silenzio, trattenendo il fiato. “Vedi se riesci a procurarti una macchina e non dire niente a Kyo, o potrei non rispondere della sua reazione. Sai come la pensa. Andremo noi due.”   
Il chitarrista aveva annuito e aggiunto subito dopo “E torneremo in tre.”  
Kaoru si era concesso uno dei suoi rari sorrisi, annuendo. “Già. Torneremo in tre.” Poi aveva fatto crocchiare le nocche e, chissà per quale contorta ragione, Die aveva pensato fosse meglio trovare quella benedetta automobile.  
   
 _‘Tu hai chiuso con quella gente, chiaro?’  
La sua voce mi urlava ancora nelle orecchie, mentre mi trascinavo in camera mia. Mi aveva picchiato altre volte, ma mai fino al punto di perdere completamente in controllo. Avevo paura di aver smarrito del tutto il coraggio, per questo avevo chiamato Die: per fingere che sentire una delle loro voci mi rendesse abbastanza forte da stringere i denti e andarmene via.   
Non era così.   
Non avevo il diritto di coinvolgerli in qualcosa che era solo mio.   
Mi addormentai scosso dai singhiozzi ch’ero un grumo di dolore.   
Quando mio padre venne a svegliarmi l’indomani, più lucido e consapevole di quello che aveva fatto, non riuscivo a muovermi. Non riuscivo nemmeno ad aprire gli occhi.   
‘Toshimasa! Toshimasa!’  
La sua voce aveva un timbro che non riconoscevo, ma non riuscivo neppure a rispondergli.   
Mi piegai di lato e vomitai un po’, prima di perdere del tutto conoscenza. Mi svegliai dopo un arco di tempo che non avrei saputo quantificare, in un luogo che non riconoscevo e neppure riuscivo a mettere bene a fuoco con l’unico occhio che ero in grado di aprire.   
Una mano grande e callosa – come quelle di tutti i chitarristi davvero potenti – mi sfiorò le palpebre con delicatezza. ‘Voglio vederti con i capelli di un blu spettacolare come quello di quest’occhio. Vedrai che delirio.’  
Era Die. Provai a chiamarlo, ma avevo il palato secco ed ammorbato dal sangue. Non aveva comunque bisogno della mia imbeccata per capire fossi del tutto disorientato.   
‘Sei conciato maluccio, ma non sei morto. Ti hanno portato in ospedale.’  
‘Papà?’ sillabai a stento.   
‘Ha passato un brutto quarto d’ora, Totchi. Prima con i medici. Poi con Kao. Quand’è incazzato è molto peggio del Dio della morte, fidati’ mi disse.   
Sicuramente stava sorridendo. Anche Die aveva un bel sorriso.   
‘Ma non è niente rispetto al colpo che gli hai fatto prendere tu. Penso che abbia capito finalmente’ aggiunse con una dolcezza palpabile. Non volevo, ma le lacrime scesero giù da sole, rotolando lungo le mie guance. Die, ch’era un gran chiacchierone, non disse niente: aveva capito tutto egualmente.   
Chiusi gli occhi.   
Nel dormiveglia mi raggiunse la voce di mio padre.   
‘Toshimasa, scusami. Tu sei un bravo ragazzo. E anche loro.’  
Sapevo quanto sudate e quasi estorte fossero quelle parole. Sapevo pure che erano sincere e che non avevo bisogno di chiamare in conto l’aura intimidatoria di Kaoru.   
Anche mio padre era una brava persona. Un giapponese perbene.   
Il mondo andava avanti anche perché c’era gente come lui. Un po’ grigia ed un po’ triste, ma fondamentalmente innocua.   
Gente che si era arresa alle regole, per stanchezza o per paura.   
Per questo, anche se non sarei più stato come loro, l’avrei perdonato.   
E poi, un giorno, saremmo ancora andati a pescare insieme come quando ero piccolo e non avrebbe più pensato di avere un figlio sbagliato o strano, solo perché i miei capelli avrebbero avuto il colore intenso di una notte estiva._


End file.
